Love is a Battlefield
by Warped Violet Roses
Summary: A war has been waging between two wolf clans for many centuries to come. Koga a young wolf demon from the south travels up to the north to battle amongst his tribe against the white coat wolf demons from the north. Can't fit whole summary look inside.
1. Southern Wolf Tribe

**A/N: Well this is my first inuyasha fic so be nice. I figured Koga and Ayame would be the perfect couple pairing, and would be the backbone of my story. This story is an AU. So everything gets played my way. **

**Summary: A war has been waging between two wolf clans for many centuries to come. Koga a young wolf demon from the south travels up to the north to battle amongst his tribe against the white coat wolf demons from the north. Wounded in battle a northern female wolf demon aids him to health. As they grow, their love grows and yearns for one another. How will the leaders of their tribes handle this? Are they willing to put centuries of battling aside, or will they take actions beyond reasons? Read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha characters. Just the ones you probably never heard of. **

**Chapter One: **

**Koga POV **

**Troubles **

I sat in the mouth of my den as I stared at the water fall concealing my tribe. I sat and stared at it as if the water would soon disappear. Staring so hard I'm lucky I didn't strain my eyes. My father would have smacked my head to the side and give me a stupid comment about men being mighty and don't coward down to stare. I'm not a coward I can tell you that much. I just have a lot on my mind.

I looked down from the waterfall giving up at whatever I was looking for. I can see Ginta smacking the water for some fish. Oh boy that guy can't aim if it cost him his life. Smacking the water, seeing how frustrated he was becoming made me want to laugh, but I didn't. This is what we need to do to survive. The white coat wolf demon tribe is very strong. They wiped out more than half of our tribe as if we were just leaves in the wind. Our tribe is dying. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Feh...Can't get anytime alone. I turn to see my older brother.

"Life isn't going to get easier Koga." He sat down besides me. My brother was my idol. I chuckled at his little statement.

"Koga...You're a man now, you're not the little pup I used to carry around on my back...Hehe if I carry you on my back I'll probably break it." I stared at him. He knows me back and front...And can tell if I lied to him so it would be futile if I tried.

"Katsunori...I-I don't know how I can explain how I feel." I shook my head. He knows when I lie but it's hard to explain the truth. Katsunori chuckles at my childish excuse.

"Koga...You know how to explain what your feeling...You just don't know if our clan would accept it." Katsunori stands up. He truly was a beautiful demon. He was strong and smart. He wasn't the foolish demon. I look up at him.

"Koga...You are a reflection of me when I was your age, it's not the world that is changing...It's you...You are changing into a strong and powerful demon, Koga you will understand one day." He walks back into the den. I began to pick up my old habit and stared back at the water as if some answer would appear.

"Koga....KOGA!" A voice called my name. I looked down the waterfall where Ginta was catching fish.

"Look Koga...I got one!" He shouted to me.

"Great! Now you need to catch two fish for every demon that lives here! You have one...About 29 more to go!" I siked him up. He gave me a look of despair. Hehe like I was going to help him.

"But Koga there isn't even 20 fish in this water?!" Ginta says pointing down at the water.

"Then you have to share yours." I say back to him. He gave me a very aggressive growl and then smiled and got back to work on catching fish.

I got up and jumped down from the mouth of our den and landed on a large rock in the water. Ginta looked at me. "You're going to help me?" I yawned.

"Nope...Just watching." I lie on my side and close my eyes. He gave his best wolf cry but I looked the other way.

"C'mon Koga...Just this once?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I jumped into the water and began swooping down and grabbing fish. 3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.

"Wow Koga....those fish loves you." He says staring at him one fish.

"Well if you move gracefully and gingerly the fish would not run away from their doom." I explained to him. I gave him an example. First I moved noisily to one of the fish. They swam away fast. Then I slowly and carefully moved towards the next and caught him.

"See?...So that's 12 fishes." I tell him. He claps with his solemn fish in his hands. We gathered more fish but it wasn't enough to feed our hungry tribe.

I tied the tail fins of the 15 fish with one rope and we began making it up to the mouth of the den. "The tribe will still be hungry." I tell Ginta.

"Yes...But there isn't more we can do...Thank you for helping me...Or I would have probably been dinner." He says sarcastically. I laugh.

"No problem." We walk into the den only to be stared at by many hungry wolves and wolf demons. I slap my head. _Damn I forgot about the wolves. _They all stared at the fish. My father and Katsunori were sitting all the way at the back on a large flat rock with bones and dead carcass.

"Well?" I asked rudely.

"Koga mind yourself." My father said very strongly. I looked down at the floor.

"I-I only have enough food for the wolves." I said. I hear a few gasp and whisper around the den.

"Food...Is becoming scarce...And hard to find...We need to do something." I said. Many growled and sounded like they were ready to eat me.

"Koga...It wasn't your turn to hunt...It was Ginta's." Wolf demon Takayoshi states. Ginta sort of disappeared from his body figuratively.

"I know but when our brother's need aid. We should aid." I explain my reason. Ginta tapped my shoulder.

"You don't need to take the blame for me Koga." He says. I growled at him.

"I want you all to listen...Our tribe is dying whether you like it or not. It is because of this war we are in with ourselves. We are fighting another WOLF tribe. You cannot blame Ginta or me for food scarcity. It is because of this war that our food is leaving. No demon, human, or animal wants to get caught in between!" I spoke my mind and I know I will be punished for doing so. I looked into my brother's eyes. He was shocked. Then I looked at my father. He stood up from his resting place. His mighty power caused everyone to back aside and leave a clean path for him to walk. This path lead to me.

He walked to me and looked down upon me. My father was much taller than me and was full of battle scars. He was also way wiser and experienced. I looked down at the ground of the cave. "You have great bravery to speak Koga...So why do you coward down when you are confronted with and obstacle?"

I looked back up at him, only to be met with a fist. Hitting the floor it felt like my whole life was shattered. Ginta stepped back with awe. The tribe was quiet. This wasn't the first time my father had disciplined me...But that punch I only felt pain not discipline. "Koga...You are young and foolish...You do not know the meaning of scarcity." He walked back to his post and left me on the floor. My cheek was throbbing. I looked down at the floor full of shame. The wolves and the wolf demons ran for the fish and attacked it as if it were the northern tribe.

Later that night I sat back in the mouth of the cave staring at the waterfall again. Thinking about what I had said, and the punishment I had gotten for opening my mouth. _Great...I always seem to get into trouble._ I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Katsunori. "Hey."

I looked at him with my sore red cheek. "What."

"Don't be upset...I am proud of you...You spoke what you felt." He says. I chuckled.

"Yea and look what happened." I shook my head foolishly. Then I looked at him.

"You didn't eat...Did you?" He says. I shook no.

"C'mon I will get you something to eat."

"No thanks I'm not really hungry anyways." I was known to be the wolf demon with the biggest appetite.

"Well...If you get hungry just wake me up." He walks back into the cave. I turn and look at him as he walks to a female wolf demon. He shook her softly and then cuddled next to her. _Yea and I'm supposed to wake you up. _I shook my head no then walked to a spot where I can rest for the night.

In the morning Hakkaku woke me up. "What?" I asked groggily.

"You're oversleeping Koga." He says. Then he shook me again. I swatted at him. He soon began shaking me again but I refused to wake up. I heard him get up. Then soon he stepped on my tail. I shot up with pain and fury.

"WHAT'STHEBIGIDEA!" I shouted. He hushed me. I looked around to be met by several angry wolf demons.

"Why are you so loud Koga?" Hakkaku asked. I shrugged. I heard a couple of baby wolf demons cry.

"You see Koga you woke the babies." Female wolf demon Akane said. I apologized. Akane was my brother's wife. She was very nice and sweet but strong and loyal. She returned back to comforting her baby, my brother's son.

"Hey Akane? Where's Katsunori?" I asked her.

"He went to war with the rest of the tribe and your father." She says. _What?! _I was in shock.

"To war? In the mountains?!" I got up and walked to the mouth of the den and looked towards the mountains.

"Our men aren't even used to that cold weather...its suicide to go." I say.

"Yes but we need to...Koga." She says. _Akane._ I know she would be angry and sad if he never returned. He has a son and he leaves for battle. What a thing to do.

"You know Koga...If they don't make it we'll have to go." Ginta says. I looked at him. There were only 6 of us here. How can we win a war with just 6 men?

**That's the end of chapter one...I hope you enjoyed it. If you review...Then I'll put up a chapter 2**

**Chow Mandy**


	2. The Bad News, Koga's Decision

**A/N: Well people seem to like my story so far. Well I guess I'll keep it going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha well, Koga and Ayame since they're the people that this story is about. **

**Chapter Two: **

**Koga POV (again) **

I stared back at Akane. My brother went to war with the Northern wolf tribe and possibly might not be coming back. Then if he doesn't come back I have to go. I looked at Hakkaku, then at Ginta, then back at the waterfall.

"So...Who exactly went?" I asked.

"Well your brother Katsunori, Kyuuji, your Father, and a few others." Ginta informed me. I stared at him. They could have left a few strong men here to watch the cave but they left Ginta, Hakkaku, a few others and I to watch over just incase of an ambush while our men are at war.

"Akane...How do you feel with Katsunori at war?" I sat near her and asked. She looked at me like if I was crazy.

"Katsunori and your father are doing a noble thing Koga, do not worry for them." She says. Akane was a wise woman, and she was perfect for my brother. I looked at Ginta, then at Hakkaku, then at my little nephew. He was sound asleep without a care in the world.

"He doesn't understand the dangers we're in." I say softly to Akane. She nodded then picked him up to fix the soft fur blanket under him. She sets him down slowly on the ground, then wipes the black hair from him head away from his eyes. The baby yawned.

"So what have you decided to name him?" I asked. This baby has gone 2 months without a name. So I figure she has a name now. She looked at me and smiled

"Mamoru...I want to name him Mamoru." She smiles even wider this time. Mamoru is a nice name and I know she liked it. I smile back.

"My brother would cherish that name Akane." I give her thumbs up.

"So...How long have they been at war?" I asked Ginta and Hakkaku. They both shook their heads.

"This battle just started before dawn, so they should still be there for a while Koga." Ginta responded randomly. Hakkaku shook his head "yes" at what Ginta said.

I rubbed my chin nervously. "It's going to be a while then." I looked around the cave; several men were in fact still here so we were okay from any surprise attack.

It's been three days so far and our tribe demons haven't returned. I began to become worried. I walked inside with a line full of fish. I plopped the fish down on the ground and took one out from the rest. I walked to Akane and personally handed her the fish.

"Here Akane...Do you think he is old enough to eat fish?" I asked looking at the baby, which was staring at me with huge eyes and wet glossy lips. She giggled at my little question.

"He's only 2 months old Koga, I think he will be sticking to milk for a while, at least until 7 months." She explains. I looked at her. It must be painful to have a baby suck on your breast for several months 3 times a day. I looked back at the baby who was now eyeing the fish.

"Hehe I think he wants the fish though." I say. She giggles then wipes his drooly mouth. She nudges her nose on his forehead as he actually tried to reach the fish.

"No sweetie, not yet." She says putting the fish in a place where he can't reach. I watched her as she began feeding he child breast milk, and it made me wonder. _Where is Katsunori? Where is my father? What happened up there in the mountains? _Just then as if god had answer my question wolf demon Itsuma fell into our home.

Everyone ran to his aid including me. Itsuma was badly wounded with wolf bites down to stab wounds. Ginta sat him up having Itsuma lean on his shoulder. "W-What happened?!" I asked petrified of what had happened to the rest.

"E-Everyone...E-Everyone is dead." I say hesitantly knowing this was not the information we wish to hear. I stood in shock just as everyone else did. _Dead? _I looked at him, then around the clan.

"Dead?" I mumbled to myself. Ginta looked at me.

"Do you know for sure that e-everyone...Was killed?" He asked Itsuma.

"Yes...I watched then as they were all slaughtered I tried my best to save them but I was knocked several feet down the incline. I was unconscious, when I woke up it was all over. I figured if I can live until I make it to the wolf den I can inform you of our defeat." He says slowly. I stared at him. _He should have just killed himself, I would have done so._

"Koga what are we going to do?" Hakkaku asked nervously. I shook my head in defeat. I truly didn't have a clue of what we were suppose to do now.

"Put him through our best aid. Heal him, then we go to war." I say strongly. Several wolf demons gasped and awed.

"Let's go we leave at dusk while the northern tribe is injured. Men be ready." I said as I walked to the back of our den where we kept our weapons. I sat down in front of my brother's first weapon, a sickle and chain. A sickle and chain is a weapon where you swing a sickle around on a chain and use it for battle. I stared at it. _Oh no... _I quickly turned to see Akane. Who was grasping on to her child and crying. Katsunori is dead, my father is dead, and half our tribe is dead.

I walk over to Akane who was crying in on her baby. "Akane?" She looked up at me. Then wiped her tears.

"I'm a-alright." She says. She then cuddles with her fatherless baby. My brother is dead. I felt the rage inside me take over my body. I will avenge my brother's death. My heart started racing as I paced back and forth waiting for the sun to go down.

"Koga relax. You should bathe and get ready for tonight." Hakkaku said. I grunted at his comment about my patients.

"I can't relax knowing that it all comes down to us." I tell him. Sickened in my stomach I walked outside the den to see if I can calm myself down just a bit enough to stay sane. I jumped off the high cliff of the mouth of our cave and landed on the rock below. I walked myself off into the forest surrounding my den.

No animals or demons what so ever. Our war against the northern tribe seems to have driven everyone away. I walked down the small dirt road that the wolf demons paved for us. _Our home is dead. _I thought to myself. A small cat demon was walking down the small dirt road. As soon as it spotted me it ran like there was no tomorrow. I looked up at the trees and birds flew away. _They must know were going to war._

"Koga! Koga wait up!" Ginta called to me. I turned to him.

"What's the problem?" I asked. He was huffing and puffing.

"Nothing, I really wanted to talk to your about our planned ambush, do you think our tribe is capable with so little men?" He asked me. _Are we capable? _

I huffed at his comment. "Of course we have to, for our lost men."

"How about we just leave and start over with the men and women we have." He suggested.

"What! You suggesting we just run away!" I slapped Ginta away. I walked away from him angrily.

"Please Koga, think of our existence, if our best fighters couldn't do it, what makes you think we can!" Ginta shouted. He made me stop in my tracks. Ginta was in fact right. How can I put our existence on the line for revenge? I walked to a tree and placed my palm on the bark.

"Koga, we should wait a good while before we really plan our attack. We should settle down with what we have, start everything over then comeback for our revenge Koga." I stared at the tree. Then sat down at the trunk.

"I'm so confused, with my brother gone, as well as my father, that means I am the leader and I have to lead, lead us to somewhere good, where we'll be happy." I tell him. There was so much pressure on me now that I am the southern tribe leader. That also means that the northern tribe would probably want me dead.

"What do I do, if we wait and re-group? That means that they can re-group as well." I ask. Ginta shook his head. If he didn't want to go, and if the tribe didn't want to go. It means that I am the only one that wants revenge. What's wrong with my people? They're acting like cowards. I guess I will have to take this into my own hands.

We got back tot he den of our tribe. Ginta explained his suggestion and many agreed and followed his idea. I sat down in the back of our den. They were celebrating and laughing.

I sat talking to myself. Tooru my right hand wolf trotted up to me and laid next to me. "Tooru...I can't believe our tribe is cowering like this." Tooru just yawned and wined.

"Will you come with me and straighten this out?" I asked my wolf. He sat up and licked my chin, yes. I rubbed behind his ear.

Later that night I snuck out of the den with Tooru. He crept down the side of our cave being sure we do not wake the keen senses of my fellow wolves. Finally down to the dirt grown I began running quickly towards the mountain where my brother had been killed. My heart was racing and I felt like I could move faster. I sped up soon creating a whirlwind behind me.

I could feel the temperature changing slowly so I knew I was near. The colder it got the faster I went. Soon I was running in snow up the steep mountain. I stopped because I can smell the scent of my brother's blood as well as the rest of my clan. I can also smell the blood of the northern tribe. I walked around just a bit trying to pick up the scent of any living wolves, my tribe or the northern tribe. I saw blood everywhere staining the soft white snow that had foot marks.

Making my way higher up the mountain I can feel the snow really frosty. I felt the frost bites everywhere but I didn't quit. I began seeing wolf remains. It made me sick to my stomach but at the same time happy, many of the remains belonged to my wolves but many also belonged to them. Fro there I knew that they were weak.

I saw a swift movement around the piles of snow. I prepared myself. A white wolf jumped out and attacked with a sweeping claw. I dodged it and Tooru took the wolf's neck into its mouth. I watched as he swung the wolf around until its neck snapped. Hearing the cracking made me want to attack another wolf.

A wolf demon jumped out in its place and attacked with a sword. He caught me off guard. He swung again to my head and I ducked and kicked him in the gut. He dropped his sword and punched my in my gut. I was getting furious. I jumped up into the air after dodging a fatal kick to my neck and came down placing my weight heavily on his shoulders.

I grabbed his jaw bone and began forcing his neck to snap. His head was strong and it was taking a lot out of me to snap his neck since I was trying to balance on his shoulders. The white wolf demon span around trying to knock me off but I held my grip until...CRACK. He fell on the floor. Fell on his stomach but his face was looking at me. I cracked my knuckles and kept moving upwards, Tooru followed.

"I think we're almost there." I tell him. He growls then howls.

"Yes, be angry, be ready this might be our last breath." I ran fast creating a whirlwind of snow. Making it to the top I was stopped by a very large and powerful white wolf demon.

This wolf demon was obviously the leader since he had many bowing behind him. He resembled my father greatly. He had many battle scars and looks very difficult to past.

"Get out of my way!" I ran and forced a kick to him. He stopped easily and threw me into one of the random tree. I got up quick and punched him right in the face, he grinned.

"Is that the best you can do...Is this what's left of the almighty South TRIBE!" He grabs my by the throat and began squeezing hard. I gripped his hands in an attempt to save my life. Tooru jumped and attacked but he swung his arm forcefully and knocked him tot he ground.

"STOP that WOLF!" He says strong, and then 7 to 8 white wolves attack my lone wolf.

"T-TOORU! Ack!" I tried to breath and speak but it's no use. He began squeezing harder. Causing me to falls slowly out of consciousness. I hit the cold ground and that's all I can remember.

**Well that's it. Next chapter will be posted soon. Please review and don't flame. **

**Bye-bye **


	3. Wolf demon in love with Wolf demon

**A/N: Well my story does seem to be going some where, you guys like my story so far eh? Well I guess you can enjoy this chapter, Ayame makes her "debut" in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga, Ayame, Ginta, or Hakkaku.**

**Chapter three:**

**Koga POV**

_That warm touch..._

_I feel that warm touch..._

_A soft warm touch..._

_And that smell..._

_The smell of softness and pleasure..._

When I woke up my vision was nothing but blurry colors. I saw a blur of fair peach and red with white under. So I closed my eyes again.

"Rest easy." A soft voice said to me. _Rest easy, my body feels on fire._

I can hear her light footsteps walking somewhere and back. They all of a sudden a great gush of wind swept my body. I winced and shivered. "I will put the blanket back really quick let me put this ointment of your gashes and wounds." She told me. _Gashes and Wounds? What happened when I was knocked out? _I couldn't ask her this exactly since my mouth felt like it's been sown together since it was so dry.

"Are you hungry? What do you eat?" She asked me. _Hello I just said my mouth feels like it's stuck. _Well she was no mind reader so I let it slide. I felt the cold ointment spread on my body. I felt her hands touch my chest with the ointment on her fingers. _My chest is bare? _She must have removed my armor.

"Well I will hunt something for you, but I warn you...I think our food is different from yours." She says. I can hear the humor in her tone. _Well as long as it's edible and meaty. _She put the fur blanket back on me. That's when I felt the whole heat wave fill me it. It felt so good. I went back to sleep.

I woke up to a shook. It was her soft hands again. "Here a snow rabbit, I cooked it just incase you don't eat meat raw." She says softly. I growled under my breath. _I'm a wolf; I can eat anything raw or cooked. _I felt her arms snake around me and lift me slowly. I can smell the snow rabbit's scent and it was definitely making my mouth water.

"C'mon open your mouth." She says softly. _I can't its sealed shut. _I heard her giggle. Then rub the soft meat of the rabbit on my lips. I winced a bit.

"C'mon...It won't bite you." She says. She rubbed it against my lips again. I tried to open my mouth but I guess I was so weak.

"Oh I see." She giggles again, "you can't open your mouth? Okay I'll get some water and wet it a bit." She tells me then I felt the soft fur bed again.

Soon after later I heard her walk in walked to me. She put a soft wet cloth over my mouth and wiped it down. "There." She says softly, "you should feel a little better now that you got some moisture back into your lips." I opened my mouth to take in a deep breath of air. I could breathe through my mouth once again.

"Here now you can eat." She says. She brought the rabbit's meat towards my mouth and I took a bite. _Oh GOD!_ I spat it out as fast as I could and sprung up and spat all over the ground. I opened my eyes quick and ran to see if I can drink some water. I made a mess everywhere knocking things down, and breaking things around. My vision was still blurry so I wasn't sure exactly where I was going.

"Hey calm down! You're breaking all the things." I heard her shout. I didn't listen. _That was...DISGUSTING! _I ran around trying to smell a small bowl of water but my scent wasn't working. With all my commotion I ran right into the wall. What a hard wall it was. I can hear her giggling when I hit that wall. My face was throbbing, then my teeth soon my body felt like as if someone had their horse trample on me.

"Hey, it's okay." She said. She put the fur blanket around me and covered me up.

"W-What was that?" I asked softly still injured from my wounds before. She giggled then the giggled changed into a hardy laugh. _What's so funny? _I looked at her but my vision still was lacking off and all I saw was colors, orangish red, with peach, and white.

"It was a snow rabbit, a cooked snow rabbit." She says. I huffed. _That was the nastiest thing I have ever tasted. _She giggled again.

"You seem a little jumpy; I was trying to feed you." She said to me.

"Feed me? Feed my what, poison?" I said. She laughed it off.

"You have a humor. Well I'm sorry if you didn't like it, since we're in a war there aren't any animals that would still around." She told me.

"Same here, fish everyday."

"I wish I had fish." She got up and walked over to something and took something and walked back to me, "Here." She handed me what felt like clothes and armor.

"Wha?" I asked surprised.

"You're naked." She told me, "Now get dressed." _Naked! _I covered myself as fast as I could then quickly dressed in the garments she gave to me. From the smell of the clothes I knew these were mine from before.

"I patched them up for you, you were totaled." She said. _Wow I didn't even remember taking a big beaten, only the choking part. _

"I'm sorry that my father had to be so rough." She apologizes. _Your father! _I choked at what she said._ Her father, the man I attacked for killing my men, he's a white wolf so...She's!_ I opened my eyes and stared at her until my vision was clear.

She stared back at me. I looked at her up and down. She was a young wolf demon, about my age or a bit younger. She had red hair, and large green eyes. She wore her hair in two pony tails, and a very thins sash over her forehead. I was furious to be aided by a northern wolf demon. I stepped back from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Then she put her hand on my chest, "you should stay resting." I pushed her hand away.

"What? What did I do?" She asked. I growled at her.

"Filthy northern wolf, don't touch me." I said in the most disturbing voice. She looked at me weird.

"I just saved your life." She retorted at me.

"So...Your people are the reason I am here!" I shouted at her. After that good shouting I felt as if my body had been drained of all its energy. I fell down onto the cold rock ground.

"C'mon your body is still weak." She said while she helped me up.

"No...Let m-me go." I said out of breath. She was strong and was able to get me to lie down. She laid me down on the fur I was sleeping on before. She put her hand on his head and checkedmy temperature.

"You have a fever, and you're flushed." She told me. I felt like my brain fell to my feet.

"You'll be fine just stay in bed and rest." I looked at her. She smiled.

"B-But I need to avenge my brother and my comrades." I said. She smiles again.

"It'll be okay." She brushed my bangs out of my face, "you and your tribe will be fine, I promise." I fell asleep.

_That warm touch..._

_I feel that warm touch..._

_A soft warm touch..._

_And that smell..._

_The smell of softness and pleasure..._

When I woke up I felt like if a demon ran over me. I sat up and shook the feeling off. "How do you feel?" The young girl asked me.

"Y-You're still here?" I growled at her. She smiled.

"Its okay, don't have'ta bite me." She said, "by the way my name is Ayame what's your name?"

"I prefer to call you filthy girl." I told her in my rudest manner. She pouted.

"My name is Koga; I am the current leader of my tribe." I told her. She smiled.

"So we're alike. I am the princess of the northern tribe, and you're the prince or should I say 'king' of your tribe." She smiled. I huffed.

"Well...Now what, now that we established that we're both royalty I guess I'll be on my way." I got up and began making my way back out of the cave. I could feel that my body was in no condition to walk but I did anyway.

"You can't leave!" She said. _Yes I can._ I continued out, the cold wind and snow hit me hard. I grasped my body tight and shivered.

"C'mon we're in the middle of a storm." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I agreed and waited. I will leave soon and get my revenge. She laid me down on the fur bed and put the blanket on top of me.

"Just rest Koga." She smiles. She brushes some of the hair out of my face.

"Why do you keep touching me like that?" I asked her.

"Huh? Are you uncomfortable?" She asked me. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable, it just felt weird. It wasn't a bad weird, it was just weird. I didn't answer her, I felt as if all the blood rushed to my face. She was giggling.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're blushing Koga." She says. Blushing? I rubbed my cheeks. She was right. They were fuming with heat. How could I be blushing I don't even know her?

"It's okay, everyone blushes." She tells me. I huffed at her. She giggles again, and I wound up blushing even harder.

_That warm touch..._

_I feel that warm touch..._

_A soft warm touch..._

_And that smell..._

_The smell of softness and pleasure..._

It's been three days I've been with her and my blushing has been getting worse. I'm saying this as if the 'blushing' is some sort of disease with no cure. I sat up. The first thing I do every morning.

"Good-morning Koga." She says.

"Mornin', what's for breakfast?" I asked her. I slowly moved off the bed and stretched. Also I checked to see if any wounds had opened up while I slept.

"Y'know you were talking in your sleep." She says. Where did that come from?

"Oh yea? What did I say?" I asked as she handed me some meat, "this ain't rabbit right?" I asked.

"No, it's not rabbit. You were talking about some guy named Katsunori." She says biting into whatever we were eating.

"Who is he?" She asked. I didn't answer. Her asking me these questions made me want to stuff her face in the snow. I didn't really want to talk about my brother considering she's a northern wolf demon; it'll just make me hate her.

"Don't worry about him." I told her. She looked at me as if she was trying to pry into my mind.

"Koga...You can tell me anything...You know that." She says. I ignored her.

"Koga...Koga?" She calls to me. I wanted her to just shut up. I wasn't going to talk about my brother so why was she continuing.

"Koga..." She says again.

"JUST SHUT UP!"I growled. She jumped back, and then tried to finish her food, she was shaking though.

_That warm touch..._

_I feel that warm touch..._

_A soft warm touch..._

_And that smell..._

_The smell of softness and pleasure..._

_It's dying..._

_What did I do?_

Ayame didn't speak to me at all that day. It was night time now. I watched her as she did her things. She rushed through them though so she messed up half the time. Then she started sowing another blanket together, poking herself with the needle several times. I watched her face. It was sad. Her hands were shaking and her legs were constantly stirring. Her hair was out and it was resting on her shoulders. It was weird to see her hair orangish red and her eyes were green, and moist. It looked like she wanted to cry. _Did I shout at her that bad?_ I watch her mend some blankets together. Then fix the broken bowl she had dropped earlier.

"Katsunori is m-my brother." I said softly. She looked up. Then I sat with my legs crossed ready to tell her the whole story. She smiles and sits next to me embracing her knees. So I told her everything.

In the end I told her that he died in the war we were fighting, and that's why I am here, to avenge his death.

"So _he's _your brother you told me about earlier." She said. I nodded. She looked down at the floor.

"How are you going to get revenge? Are you going to kill my whole tribe or are you just going after the one who killed him?" She asked. That was a good question. I had no idea how I was going to revenge.

"I dunno really. I kinda came blindly." I said. She giggled again. Which made me blush...Again.

"You're blushing again." She says.

"I know." What can I say? She smiles and giggles again.

"To you everything is funny right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yep." She smiles. I growled then wound up smiling. Soon chuckling then laughing. She started laughing too. We were laughing while our silhouettes danced behind us from the fire.

She stopped laughing and sighed. I stopped laughing and looked at her. Her cheeks were a rosy red and she had a little smile on her face. "So...Do you _really _want revenge?" She asked me.

"You're not trying to get my mind out of it are you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"NO no NO! I wasn't trying to-" She hushed herself and forced herself to look down at her feet. Then she looked back up at me. This time she was blushing.

"You're blushing." I said.

"I know." She replies. We had a little moment of silence there. Then she broke it.

"Uh...Koga?" She asked.

"Yea?"

"I-I...Uh."

"Yea?" She was so quiet all of a sudden at first I couldn't shut her up...And now. She bent over and did the unimaginable. She kissed me. Ayame, princess of the northern wolf demon tribe, my enemy to my heart, kissed me.

**Well...Cliffy again I know. Don't you hate those things. Chapter 4 soon.**

**Bye-bye**


	4. Going home with Ayame

**A/N: Well this story seems to be on some of the favorite sides. Please review and don't flame me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga, Ayame, Ginta, or Hakakku**

**Chapter 4**

**Koga POV**

"Yea?" She was so quiet all of a sudden at first I couldn't shut her up...And now. She bent over and did the unimaginable. She kissed me. Ayame, princess of the northern wolf demon tribe, my enemy to my heart, kissed me.

I froze. My heart went to the pit of my stomach, and then my heart dug deeper and hid under my intestines. She moved her face away from mines and looked at my expression. I wanted to know what I looked like at the moment because I was shocked to hell with what she just did. "Koga?"

"A-Ayame..." I couldn't think at the moment. My heart and brain were beating at different rates. My brain said 'no' and my heart was unsure. She looked down at the ground again.

"I'm sorry, if I came to fast." She says. I looked at her. _What should I do?_ I was so confused. Katsunori always said follow my heart but 'it' was so confused. I shot up and stepped back from her.

"I-I'm sorry Koga." She whispered. I nodded my head 'no'. I ran out of the cave out into the blistering cold and now it was snowing like no tomorrow. It always seemed to snow when something went wrong. I ran down the hill. I didn't want to see her again; it was too soon to fall in love, especially with a white wolf demon WHILE we're in the middle of the war. The snow was practically up to my knees, damn I never seen so much snow. I can hear Ayame calling to me but I couldn't listen. Running down the mountain I saw a cave entrance, I can loose her in there so I went in.

The snow less ground was still cold as ice, and didn't get warmer when I went deeper. I soon slowed down now since I didn't know where I was. Soon after I began seeing ice crystals, for some reason, looking at the crystals I began thinking of Ayame. I felt a little bad that I didn't hear her out, but no use crying over spilled milk. I dodged a couple of low-rise sharp rocks. Soon I saw a frozen lake.

"Koga wait!" Ayame called to me. I can't believe she followed me all the way here. I began walking along the fragile iced lake. It was cold and a bit slippery but I didn't care, I continued on. She called me several times, but I ignored. I was getting fed up that I didn't hear the ice begin to crack.

"Koga please I'm sorry." She said. I ignored and sped up a bit. I felt the ice crack a lot so I began making my way to the other side of the lake. I felt the rock ground.

"Ko-" I turned around quick to only see her hand go under and the lake shattered like a fragile jewel or glass.

"Ayame!" I ran and jumped on the ice pieces. Keeping my balance I skipped from one to the other until I got to the spot she fell under. I dunked my hand in to see if I can feel her arm or something. No use...She was completely under. _What do I do?_ I couldn't believe I was feeling like this. I felt as if someone threw a heavy rock down to the pit of my stomach. I jumped in after her. Damn the water was cold. I kicked my legs and moved my arms. Damn the water was really cold, the deeper I got in the more freezing.

I couldn't see Ayame anywhere and the water was beginning to irritate my eyes. It was dark.

I soon began feeling a current, something was sucking me in. I tried to swim the other way but it was no use, the current was growing and it seems to have swallowed my whole force of strength. Then Ayame appeared in my head. She must have been sucked into the current, and if I allow the current to suck me in I will find her, most likely. So I freed my mind and allowed the current to suck me up.

The deeper I was pulled in the darker it got; I figured I was pretty deep since my lungs were a little panicky. Soon after a huge tentacle rapped its way around my body. It was a water demon; I figured that by myself since I couldn't see at all. As soon as the demon saw me it gave a mighty roar. It didn't faze me. There was like a small tentacle coming out of its head with a small light on the tip and the light burned my eyes since I got used to the darkness but it was a relief to see again. I guess that's how the demon lights the water. _Stupid demon._ I wiggled myself free. The demon looked like a giant octopus with one eye. The demon strikes his largest tentacle at me. I'll admit it nipped me but no real damage. Swinging it's tentacles around I saw Ayame, rapped up in one of the tentacles.

"Mwahahaha!" The demon laughed diabolically, "I have this puny demon girl for a snack, and now that you came along...You'll be the dinner!" He strikes again with his tentacle. I grabbed the tentacle and used it to pull me closer to the demon. I then let go and allowed the force to continue pulling me to the demon. I gave him a wake-up kick to his face. Then swam and planted myself into the ground of the lake. I grabbed a small boulder and forced it into his mouth to see if he's hungry. NOT.

"Eat this!" I said in the water. He started laughing again and hard this time. I was confused. The boulder was jammed in him, like a watermelon trying to squeeze out a whole the size of a strawberry.

"That's not my mouth you fool!" He started, "THIS IS!" He lifted up his body and right under him was...A mouth, an oval mouth with sharp teeth all around it. He began sucking all the water in. Now I knew where the current was coming from. He was about to stuff Ayame in his mouth. _Not when I'm around. _I pushed my legs down on the ground and forced myself up and thrusted right into his mouth. I planted my feet and hand around his mouth and forced it to stay open.

"So you want to be eaten as well." He laughed out. I wasn't planned on getting eaten but if Ayame was going to get eaten then so-be-it. He forced Ayame on my stomach and planned to push us both in his mouth. I kept my ground and didn't let her in. As he kept bashing her into me I felt my air coming out of my lungs. I still kept my ground. He thrusted her right into me, knocking us both in. He shut his mouth tight. _I can't get eaten...I can't...Not now...I have Ayame. _I felt sick now to my stomach but I couldn't give up, I had to get Ayame out, and get revenge for my brother's death. I grabbed Ayame and stood up. Holding her by her back and legs I can feel my blood rising. I was fuming. I wanted out, my lungs were dead by now, and I wanted to get revenge. My arms started shaking slightly and I growled menacingly.

"LET ME OUT!" I forced a mighty kick to his hideous teeth, they didn't budge. I did it again, and again, and again, and again. His teeth cracked open and I forced my way out, cutting my back, cheeks, legs, and arms, but manage to get Ayame out without a scratch. The monster cried out in vein.

"AAH MY TEETH, MY LOVELY TEETH! YOU WILL PAY!" _You won't eat the same way again. _He swung his tentacle right at me, but I dodged it. I fixed Ayame into an up-right position where I swung her arms around my neck so that I can use both my arms and legs. I grabbed the tentacle the next time around and ripped it right off. He was really vein now. He swung all his tentacles at me, but I wasn't planning on getting hit by any of them. I swam straight to his face, where his red eye gleamed a vein stare.

"You...Loose." I ripped my sword out of its sheath and stabbed him right into his eye. The demon cried a gut wrenching cry and his menacing power blew up inside him. The pressure flew me and Ayame out of the water and right onto the roof of the cave. My back crushed several of the ice crystals, and it also crushed my back as well.

Hitting the floor I felt as if I left my brain and heart stuck up on the crushed ice crystals on the ceiling. I sat up and fixed Ayame in my arms, which she wasn't breathing. I rocked her a bit to see if she'd wake up, but no use. She has to be dead, she was underwater for so long. I lost my brother and my new friend, or possibly love. I sat her on my legs and rapped my arms around her; I rested her head on my shoulders. Her arms were in the middle of her body. I leaned my head on hers and stared at the ceiling about opposite from me. It was still freezing and since I was wet it felt worse and Ayame was pretty cold too. So I snuggled in a bit with her to see maybe if I can warm her up with whatever heat I had left, and her heart can start pumping again.

"So this is how it was going to end?" I asked her, knowing she wasn't going to answer, "Well thanks for the kiss." I had no idea what to say to her. Not that it matters since she was dead, and she wouldn't be able to hear me. I decided that I can't let her stay dead in here. It's better if she was dead where she felt the warmest. I started to head out of the cave. The frosty wind made me feel like an ice crystal. I swiftly headed up the mountain to the cave where I first met Ayame; there it would be a little warmer. Then it hit me. How about leaving down the mountain, where it'll be even warmer. So I turned around and headed down. Soon I felt like running, so I did, I ran down the mountain. I was half way to my den where the snow stopped. So I rested and wiped some of the snow off of Ayame's face. I saw her nose twitch so I thought maybe I had a chance. I decided to carry her on my back to catch more ground. I began running again down the mountain. Soon I had to dodge some bamboo, then small shrubs, soon great trees. I knew since I got to the trees I was home. I felt home in the air for some reason. I didn't even know I was home sick.

Running and dodging trees made me hungry, and that means I get to eat the foods from here, not that nasty snow rabbit, with meat that taste like mold and moss. Soon enough I heard the water rushing, so I knew I was by my den. I decided to move a little slowly. I walked the rest of the way to the den. I saw Ginta sitting on the rock in the water. He looked pretty gloomy. I sat Ayame down by the tree and decided go to him. I walked gingerly to him but I made a lot of noise when I went into the water. He turned quickly to see me, in pretty bad shape.

"K-KOGA! LOOK EVERYONE KO-" I ran and hushed him really quickly. I ran back into the bushes next to Ayame. _Is he trying to get me into trouble! That idiot! _I shushed him from the bush. Akane came out.

"What are you babbling about now Ginta?" She asked annoyed. She had tear stains in her eyes.

"Oh nothing Akane, I was hallucinating...Again." _Again? _He said. She walked back inside the den sniffling. He walked over to the bush.

"Oh please tell me I ain't hallucinating Koga." He asked me. He probably thought I was a spirit or something.

"No...I wish." I told him, "Look I need your he-"

"THAT'S A-" I shushed him. He looked at me suspiciously. "Are you in an alliance? With the white wolves?"

"NO!" I shushed myself, "Listen...She's dead...She drowned...I think, I need to find a warm place to keep her for now." I said. He gave me an eye.

"Why? She's one of them."

"Because...If it wasn't for her, I'd be in her place." He looked at me surprised.

"W-We all thought you were dead, when Tooru came back injured and told us the bad news."

"How is he?" I asked him.

"He's recovering now." He says. I heard a small moan from Ayame. I tuned to her and picked her up to rock her again, and this time I was hoping she wakes up.

"Koga?" Ginta looked at me.

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged. Ayame opened her eyes, "Ayame...How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Why is it so warm?" She asked me.

"Because, we're at my home." I said. She shot up. Then grabbed her back. So I held her more gently since now I know she's still in more pain. Ayame smiled at me but then frowned when she noticed Ginta, growling.

"Relax Ginta." I commanded. Ayame grabbed onto my fur clothes.

"She's a w-white wolf demon, how could you betray us?" Ginta asked rhetorically. I knew it was a rhetorical question. I just felt like answering it.

"Because I love her." I admitted it. Ayame looked at me, and then smiled. She snuggled in my fur more comfortably. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"K-Koga..." Ginta was in awe, "You leave alone to get revenge...Then you act like your dead...Then all of a sudden you show up, with a girl...A white wolf demon at that?" He had a point there. Well I didn't care. I wasn't even listening to him. I was to busy cuddling back with Ayame. Ginta sighed.

"So how do you think everyone's going to take it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I really don't care, I'll run away with Ayame, and we'll start our own tribe, mixed wolves." I said. I didn't even ask her if we can run away together but I knew she wouldn't mind.

"You'll be hated by wolf tribes around the continent Koga." Ginta warned.

"So we'll have strong wolves so that we can be protected."

"What wolves?" He asked. I was speechless at the moment. It would take about hundred of years to create a full tribe. I just shrugged.

I picked up Ayame and stood up. "Well I need to find a place to have her rest okay, I'll catch you later." I began making my way out when he stopped me.

"Koga don't leave you belong here this is your home." He says.

"I know, but if she won't be accepted then I need to go somewhere else."

"No you don't." Another voice came. I knew that voice already. It was Akane.

"Koga why didn't you just tell us." She said. I looked at her. I couldn't believe she was there.

"Because it's not like I was in love with her my whole life, we just started." I said. Ayame twitched a bit in my arms.

"Koga, this is your home, you can stay here, with her. You _are _the leader y'know." She said. She was right. I set the rules, and lay the cards now, so I can allow her to stay. I agreed to stay and have Ayame rest in my den, but I knew not many of the other wolves would allow it. Tough cookie.

We all walked back to the den. Ayame was shaking a bit. "Don't worry." I whispered in her ear. When we got inside people were gasping and awing to know that I was alive. "Koga! You're alive...And you brought dinner." One of the wolf demons said. I brought dinner my hide.

"She's not dinner." I walked her to the back where my father sat proudly and put Ayame there 1. Because it was the most comfortable spot and 2. Just to spite my father, by having a _female white _wolf demon on his most precious spot in the den. Several demons gasped when I sat her there.

"What? You don't like her sitting here?" I said to the air, just to the people who gasped could just stop, "Get used to it...She's going to be here for a good while."

**Well I'm sorry I took so long to write...Oh well. Please review. No flames. **

**Bye-Bye**


	5. My Life as a Child Wolf Demon

**A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this story. So cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koga, Ayame, Ginta, or Hakkaku **

**Chapter 5**

**Koga POV**

I stared at the wolf demon who opposed me. He had his lip curled at the end, and it was easy to tell that he was very angry. His short hair was rising at the roots trying to give himself the dominance. I stood up strong and tall.

"So I see you don't like my decision?" I said rhetorically. I wasn't expecting him to answer anyways. He snarled a heavy snarl.

"How dare you give weakness to our beloved tribe Koga." He gave out in a deep heavy breath. Ayame looked up at me.

"You make our tribe look foolish sitting that 'girl' on our father's place." He said. Well he isn't exactly 'his' father but he was a father to the whole tribe.

"He is my father by blood, and he is dead, so is the next heir to the throne my brother, so I am the next one."

The wolf demon looked at me sickening. I felt as if he was ready to attack. He clenched his hand tightly like a child clenching their mother in a fierce battle, I never liked when children go through such traumatic situations, and it makes me sick. And to think about it I went through so many traumatic situations when I was a child. Come to think of it 'I' was the child who was clenching the mother in the fierce battle. His hands had so much tension that I was in fact ready to begin battle with my own blood. I stared at him long and hard giving him a sense of strength in my eyes. I pried into his mind just to say I don't care if your like my, I will fight. Giving him my long glare he soon loosened up.

"If we go into another battle because of her I will not hold back Koga." He said. I nodded, if we do go into a war because of Ayame, I think the whole tribe will gang up on me. I let my guard go. The wolf demon twisted away from me and walked off with aggravated stomps as he left. I took in a deep breath and calmed my inner self, then sat down next to Ayame. The den seems to be empty now since the rest of the tribe followed the 'opposed' out. Ayame placed her hand on mines. I turned to her.

"Koga, I'll be fine if I need to leave." She says. I nodded 'no'.

"Ayame, I don't care even if you're fit to stay alone, I don't want you to leave anyways." I rapped my arms around her and rested her head on my chest. I leaned back using my elbow as a guard to keep my up. I tangled my fingers in her hair and massaged her scalp.

"It'll all work out Ayame." I slowly laid back to rest. She fixed herself to get ready for rest. "It'll all work out."

_"Koga, you need to stop crying." Ginta said. I couldn't stop crying, it hurt so much. Ginta sighed and grabbed a wrap and began to fix my swollen knee. He was doing a horrible job wrapping my knee. _

_"Ugh this wrap won't stay on." He says. Ginta's tiny hands couldn't wrap it tight enough. His squeaky voice whined every time the wrap would unravel. _

_"C'mon Ginta your making it sting." I cried my childish voice echoes besides the waterfall. Ginta sighed. He rolled the wrap up and put it on the ground._

_"I'm sorry Koga; I just can't get it to stay on." Ginta was sitting on his legs. So I tried to wrap my small scrape myself. No use, my tiny hands couldn't even hold the wrapping down._

_"Owowow It stings." I started sobbing. So Ginta started sobbing. We were two helpless wolf babies crying over a small scrape, soon after I felt a tightening feeling on my scrape. I stopped crying and looked up._

_"MOMMY!" I cheered and hugged her. It was as if my scrape stopped and didn't exist at all. She hugged me back. Her soft aroma filled my head. She had wrapped my scrape as if it was second nature._

_"Mommymommymommymommymommy." I jumped up and down. She giggled. Soon Ginta was swept off his feet by his mother. She babied Ginta. Ginta's mother had long black and silver hair, just like Ginta, and thin warrior eyes, with beautiful gold irises. She held Ginta like a new born while my mom held me by my bottom. I nuzzled my nose on hers and gave her a soft whine. She giggled. My mother had long black hair pulled back into a long low braid, with a furry head band. She had a beautiful smile with sharp pearly whites. My mother has the ice blue eyes I now wear with my face, but she had soft feminine eyes, the type of eyes men melt when they gaze upon. I guess that's how she got the leader of the den to fall for her._

_Ginta was holding his mother's hair in two parts swinging it around and giggling. My mother was bouncing me around in her arms. "C'mon Koga, let's give you a nice bath." I never liked baths but I always loved it when my mother bathed me. She walked over to the lake where the water was warmer and calmer than the water coming down front he waterfall. She skipped through the forest with me in her arms until we reached the lake. I giggled every time I jumped in an effect of her skipping, and while she skipped she used to sing to me._

_My baby  
My baby  
I love my baby  
My baby  
My baby  
I love my baby_

_Even though it was a short song I used to always laugh and cuddle with my mother. When we would get to the lake I would strip down to my nakies and jump right in. The water used to be cold but I never cared. My mother would go into the water knee deep and begin washing my hair. She would make me sit down and hold on to the little sea plants that grow close to shore, because she had to scrub hard. My hair always seems to attract the weirdest things. It would hurt when she scrubbed, her nails would comb my scalp, but in the end my hair would be so soft. The she used to wash my legs, arms, other parts, and face. When I used to come out I would look like a little girl. My long hair like my mother's and I'm so small and young, but my mother would never ever say something like that to me, only my father._

_She would dry me and dress me. Then she would go and get me something good and yummy to eat. She would catch a wild boar. The juiciest one in the world, and she would cook it to perfection. The smell of cooled fresh plump boar fills the air at the night and we would eat till our hearts content. Then she would tell me stories, all night. By the time we would get home back to the den, the whole wolf tribe would be fast asleep. Mother would take me all the way to the back of the den where there is a small straw stack and she would lay me there. Then mother would pet my tail and tell me how much she loved me. _

_When we would wake up and do it all over again. No matter how many times we would go to the same lake, or eat the same food, or tell the same stories, it was never boring with my mother. This time when I woke up, I had no idea that everything would change._

_"Ginta...Ginta wake up." I shook Ginta softly yet a little violently to wake him. He groaned and mumbled a bit before he actually was awake._

_"What...Koga, I'm still sleepy." He groaned_

_"Yea I know, me too, where's are parents?" I asked him. When he got up and looked around he noticed that no one was there except for a few pups. I got up and straddled to Hakkaku who was snoring ferociously. He had his mouth wide open and small drool stains around his lips and chin. I poked at him with my foot because the last time when I woke him up he kicked me right in my cheek. He shot up swinging his arms around defensively. Thank god I decided to wake him cautiously. _

_"What's the big idea? I was just about to eat that boar." He said half asleep. I looked at him weird. It takes him about a good 20 minutes before e gets out of his dream realm. _

_"Where is everyone?" I asked him. He looked at me, then around the den._

_"Dunno, maybe they went for some food." He said rubbing his hungry tummy._

_"No...Dummy." I said. Ginta stretched and walked over to me wagging his tail carelessly._

_"Who knows Koga." No one knew the danger we were in. Only if I knew what this day was. I felt a bad feeling anyways so I decided to go outside the den. _

_When I got tot he opening of the den I saw the rest of the wolf tribe, with another pair of wolves. They were white, this was the first time I have ever saw them, and for some reason I knew it wasn't my last. As I got down from the den and behind my mother I can hear my father speaking to them strong and my brother standing strong behind him._

_"Mommy, what's going on? Who are they?" I asked. I was so naive and knew nothing. _

_"Sweetie go inside." My mother said, but I refused to leave her side. Instead I held my arms up signaling her to carry me. "Not now sweetie please go inside the den, it's safer." Safer? What could have possibly gone wrong to make our home not safe?_

_"Mommy." She nodded no, and pointed to the den. I even gave her puppy eyes and she didn't give up. It was a good thing that I listened to her because if it wasn't for her strong orders I would have probably been dead. I walked inside the den. Ginta and Hakkaku had to follow since their mothers gave them the same orders._

_I sat down in the cave and pouted. "Why can't I stay outside like my brother, we're practically the same age." I said. Ha, boy ain't I a truth stretcher._

_"Uh Koga, your brother is a man already." Ginta said sitting down next to me._

_"Yea but I'm practically above his knees." Ha, I didn't know how foolish I sounded as a child._

_"Hehe, not exactly." Hakkaku instated. Okay so I was way younger and a whole ton smaller._

_Soon after we heard screams and a whole lot of commotion. I jumped up and ran outside. Our pack was battling against the other pack and it was a pretty fierce battle. I jumped down front he ledge and landed on the water rock below. _

_"MOMMY!" I ran to her. A white wolf demon saw me and went to attack._

_"KOGA" My mother slashed him with a fierce claw and grabbed me. He retaliated hard, injuring my mother. I growled and jumped on his shoulders and bit into his neck._

_"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE RAT DOG!" He swung around, the force cause me to let go. I hit the hard rock wall behind me. _

_"Oww." I rubbed the back of my head and cried. The wolf demon swung at me but my mother acted very quickly She grabbed him very quickly by the arms and held him back. _

_"Run Koga!" She ordered. I was crying and in a state of shock._

_"RUN!" She shouted._

_"MOMMYMOMMYMOMMYMOMMY!" I rubbed my head and cried. _

_"KOGA!" My mother screamed one more time before my brother grabbed me from my spot and began making a run for it._

_I buried my head in his fur. "It's going to be okay little brother." He said as he ran. We got away, but not many were lucky. By the time my brother got me out of danger and hid m well in the forest he went back to help the pack._

_"Stay here." Then he left. I cried inside the hole in that tree all night. It felt like forever before he came back for me. When he finally came back he had wraps all over his body and face. _

_"C'mon let's take you home Koga." I was still sniffling. It was time to go home, but when we got there, half our tribe was dead, including many of the female demons, including my mother._

**Done...Ugh that took me a while...I had the illest writers block ever. Oh well...It took like a month and a few days. That's funny it never takes me that long. Review, no flames.**

**Espero que usted gozara del capítulo, hasta pronto, adiós**


	6. I give in to defeat

**A/N: Jeez a new record, It took how long for me to update...ugh don't ask...I got really busy, and my life sucks, thanks for waiting though...I just ain't as up to beat with this story as I was with the last one I did. **

**Koga POV (do I really have to write this) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, just read the damn thing. **

**Chapter 6 **

Waking up I felt like a ton of rocks were thrown at me. Thinking and dreaming about my past really does hurt-physically and mentally-I shifted a bit only to realize that Ayame was still there and had not moved a muscle since I went to sleep. How long was I out? I had the slightest clue because she was still in the same position when I fell out. I shifted my arm a bit to loosen her grasp without waking her-success.

I sat quickly and stood to get ready to exit the den when it all hit me. My vision blurred terribly and I was groping for a wall. "Sucks when I get up to fast and my blood runs abnormally." I knew the problem, it happened all the time when I wake up too quickly-I get dizzy. So when my vision cleared I made my way out the cave. It was raining, that was my first observation. Second was that everyone was huddled into a little circle and seem to have something on their minds. I sprang down from the mouth of the den and right behind them, and from there I forced my way into their huddle.

"So anything ya wanna include me in?" I asked rhetorically. Several of them stared at me dramatically.

"This isn't good so just spit it out." I said. One of the wolf demons stepped up. He was Etsuo. He was a little older than me and had the broadest shoulders out of the surviving clan so far.

"Koga, I've known you for a very long time, we played since we were children." He says. Yeah right, he was the biggest jerk to me, if that was playing I wanted to know what the hell was bullying.

"So...What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well you see Koga, you're the leader of this pack now, and the heir to the throne in the future was your brother, since he was killed _you_ had to take the role as our leader."

"Yea, I know."

"Our pack is in war with the white wolves from the north."

"I wasn't born yesterday."

"Very funny Koga, listen, since all this had happened so fast, the pack and I decided that you weren't ready to take on the role of a leader, let alone lead a couple of our men." He says. What nerve. I felt shot, and my already boiled blood was getting higher to the point of evaporation.

"Bull shit, what the hell does that mean! Are you saying you don't want me leader, I haven't been leader for more than a few days, and you're already trying to get rid of me!" I was fuming. I thought in the back of my mind that I probably woken Ayame from her sleep.

"Koga let's not be rational." Etsuo tells me, but it was too late for that, my family all died from this war, and now they're going to get rid of their own blood.

"The rightful heir to the throne is Katsunori's son." Etsuo says.

"But the kid isn't even a year yet!" I was getting rational but I wasn't caring one bit.

"It doesn't matter; we feel that we will have a temporary leader until Katsunori's son grows to a young man." He says. I look at Mamoru. He was sleeping as usual. He had no idea what was going on.

"Koga it's for the best." Etsuo said. I looked at Akane with angry eyes, but it softens when I just looked at her. She was sad, I felt for her, she lost her husband-my brother- and they already want to announce Mamoru as the leader, and he isn't even a year yet. She felt as if she probably was going to loose everything.

I turned around. "Do as you wish, I don't even care for this tribe anyways." I began walking away with my eyes closed. I heard a couple of gasps when I said that. Even I myself gasped in my mind when I said that. I felt like I loss all my dignity saying such a cruel thing, these were my wolves, but these wolves were abandoning me. So what was I suppose to do.

I stopped half way to the den. "I leave if that's what you want." Then turned around and head back up to where Ayame was sleeping.

"Koga no..." I heard Ginta and Hakkaku say in unison. I didn't bother to turn and reply. I felt crushed. My heart was down to my stomach, being devoured by the acids inside. My blood abandoning me felt just as bad as dying. I felt betrayed even though I spoke words of a betrayer. The storm gave its mightiest crash, just adding to the sadness in my heart. It had to rain today did it.

When I got inside I shook some water off my fur. I opened my eyes and Ayame was standing there waiting for me.

"Are you really gonna leave? These are your people." She says with so much compassion. Her eyes were watering, and her voice was waving. She even stuck her hands out to show her feelings towards my betrayal.

"They aren't my people, according to them I'm not a 'leader'" I said. She quivered and held her body tightly.

"These are your people; they're just a little confused about you and me." She says. Then she paused. She even made me wonder what she was thinking. She had the blankest, and yet most confusing, fearful, sad face I have every seen.

"What's wrong Ayame?" I asked not quite sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Its-cause...Its cause of me. We are in the middle of a war against each other and yet I still follow you. It's wrong, and that's-that's why..." She didn't finish, I didn't think she wanted to. I didn't even think she wanted to accept what she was saying.

"Ayame, I'm not gonna leave you, not now, not after everything I've sacrificed." I said running up to her. I grabbed her body and pulled her into a strong embrace. Soaking her, I cared not. I wanted Ayame, she was the closet person to me now and her leaving-it would be total devastation.

"Ayame, I love you, with everything I have, and I don't even have much." Ayame just held herself, she didn't bother to embrace me, but I wasn't worrying about that. Then all of a sudden she pushed off of me and stumbled back crying. Her tears were just as wet as her body, making her cheeks a rose color, and her eyes squint. Tears engulfed her eyes as she ran out of the den into the storm. I followed her until I reached the mouth. She pushed herself through the crowed of demons and continued running away. After she left, all attention was to me. I just stood there in the mouth of the den staring at the direction she went. Now I really felt betrayed.

My heart felt as low to the point where the only place it was able to go was up, but I wasn't planning and bringing it up for a while. I felt my knees give up on my and my weight just pull me to the ground. Feeling the hard wet stone on my shin made me feel as if I was just back in the mountains. How cold it was up there made me feel cold right now. I shivered and damned Ayame, damned my pack, and damned my brother. I felt as if the world was giving up on me and the all mighty Japan was ready to throw me out into the Sea of Japan. I really needed a nice peace of cooked decent meat. That's what my mother used to give me when I was feeling down.

_I cried hard, so hard where my tears just gave up falling, but still I wailed with dry eyes, and a spear in my heart. My father again called me a girl, then he said how I was a worthless son, and I wouldn't be fit to be a leader. My mother found me, crying inside a rotten tree. _

_"Sweetie, I love you, and I always will love you, your father doesn't mean what he says. He loves you too." She said to me. I didn't believe her, so I just wailed louder. She picked me up and let me wail on her shoulder. _

_"I'll make you some delicious boar." She says. She walks around with me wailing until she can pick up a scent. Then she hushes me and puts me down. She attacks the boar with stealth and walks back to me with the boar slumped over her shoulder. I would smile, and laugh, and clap. She would cook the boar to perfection, giving me the best part, white meat._

_We danced and laughed all night and I would forget all about what my father said about me as his son._

And for some reason I felt like a child again. I felt as if I needed to be cradled. I felt as if I even needed to be breast fed, and at that point I got jealous, my heard came up all right, with envy. I envied the person I don't even think I would ever get jealous. I envied Mamoru. He was a child, and I was an adult. I had to deal with life, and he can sleep in his mother's arms all day weaning on her, and I couldn't even see my mother, and finally I damned her. I damned my mother for not being her for me. I need her so much and she's not here. What type of mother does that to their child? I damned my mother more than my father, brother, and even Ayame.

I felt like crying. I felt like tearing my skin off my face and arms, I felt like jumping into a volcano and just frying to death. I didn't feel worthy of even living. I just damned the people I cared about, betrayed my tribe, and became jealous of Mamoru. Who get jealous of a baby is beyond me but I was feeling the jealousy. My tribe was 'impeaching' me and I had no say so. I already opened my door to leave.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly began to be defensive.

"Cool it Koga." It was Hakkaku, "Are you really going to leave?"

"Yea."

"B-But we need you, you're our leader-" I cut him off

"No I'm not...I'm not the leader, I'll never be good enough, my father told me that I was weak, and this is it...This is me. I'm a lunatic; I betrayed you and I even did something I don't want to even say. I'm horrible, maybe Mamoru would be a better leader. I wasn't even leader for three days and already I'm beginning taken care of. That's how you know I suck; I'm a woman, just like my father said. I'm weak, I'm inferior even to the miniature demons in this land, I let the white wolves get the best of me, I couldn't even get revenge for my brother...I-I" I found myself crying. I was crying, like a woman. Like what my father predicted me to be, and now since my mother wasn't here, I had to face it. Facing my defeat was harder than facing my enemies.

I had to admit to myself that I was wrong and that I was the one in need of help, notthe tribe, not the white wolves, not my mother, father, or brother...Me. I needed to just take it all in...All the years of womaness I gave off, I had to accept it...All the hours my father spent cursing my childish behaviors, all of the minutes of my mother trying to make me happy on her own time, and all of the seconds Ayame spent healing me to perfect health. I had to take it all in, and admit defeat, and that was the hardest thing I have ever done.

**So finally there was the sixth chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it...I had to think hard and dig deep inside me to write that since I was so in a writers block. **

**Bye-bye **


	7. I love you

**A/N: Well ... HI**

**Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha.**

**Koga POV**

**Chapter 7**

I stared hard at the wall in the back of the den while I listened to the rainfall. It made me feel so sick that I was going to leave the clan for good, and I guess start all over or get eaten by another larger demon. I could hear them still arguing outside about me leaving or not, but I made up my mind, I'd probably do more harm then good anyways. So decided to man up and go outside and leave in front of everyone.

When I got outside I was the main attraction. Everyone had his or her eyes and eye on me.

"Koga, don't leave." Akane begged. I didn't bother to answer since I was half way dead in my mind. I really didn't feel like looking at any of them anyways.

"I decided that I would leave and let you all make the decision for yourselves and that when Mamoru would grow up to be a strong leader he would take the role and lead, and he will be strong." I felt dumb saying that but I needed to leave on a good note. I jumped down from the mouth of the den into the heavy rainfall. That's when everyone surprised me the most. They all backed up to the side leaving a path straight into the forest. Ha so they really wanted me to go. They lead the way. So I walked it.

It felt shameful to walk by myself and see everyone's eyes burning me with rage, sorrow, and happiness-you can kinda guess who-it felt like I was about to be pecked on by vultures. When I got to the line where the thick trees grew I gave off a deep sigh then ran off, leaving them in dust.

At that time I wondered what Ayame was doing. Did she go back up to the mountains? Did she get lost trying to get to the mountains? Or did she stay here? Am I going to meet up with her? Then all those questions gave me a funny feeling to go up to the mountains. So I made a sharp left turn and ran towards the mountains. I wanted to find out how in hell did this war started. Soon I felt the incline from the beginning, and then soon the weather started changing. Then before I knew it, it was snowing. I felt his feet freezing but didn't mind. When I got up there the first place I went was to the cave I woke up at when I was recovering. There was a dim-lit light so I knew someone was in there. When I went inside I saw my wolf Tooru, sleeping. What in the hell was he doing there? I ran to him and picked up his sleepy head. He wined then woke up.

"Tooru! You're alive?" I scratched his head while he wagged his tail. Then out of nowhere this white wolf came out. She had yellow eyes and pure clean white fur. He sat up and wagged his tail stronger. I looked at him then at her.

"Oh I get it you little mutt." I scuffed his head. My wolf was in love. It was a cute look for him. She waltzes over to him and sat next to him and cuddled with his neck. I smiled then petted her.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ayame's voice asked. I turned around.

"Ayame..." I was lost in my words. I had no idea how to confront her at all. I loved her, which I know but I was stuck.

"You should leave back to your clan before they worry."

"They won't I left...For good." I could see the sadness in her face.

"But why...Why would you leave, do you want to be alone? I wouldn't, I'd kill myself if they was to get rid of me."

"You don't want me alone?" I asked.

"No I don't."

"So then stay with me, with you I won't be alone." I think I hit the nail.

"But Koga, we're from two different clans-" I got up and hushed her with my finger.

"We're both wolves." I said.

"Whose ancestry hates each other."

"So why do I have to let a bunch of dead people live my life?" I asked.

"Because that's how it goes." She pushes off of me.

"I love you." I hope that one hit the second nail.

"...Koga." Ayame looked deeply hurt.

"I love you." I tried again.

"...I'm sorry."

"I love you." She looked like she was about to cry. She didn't say a word.

"Listen...They don't care." I said.

"Who?"

"Them." I pointed to Tooru and his wolfy.

"Nana!" Ayame seemed surprised. They didn't listen to each other. They were fixated.

"See...They don't care and they know exactly what's been going on. Why do we have to? We can run away, leave all this behind, possibly start our own clan." I offered.

"We can't do that."

"Says who?"

"No one, we just can't." She fights back.

"Says who?"

"No one!"

"Then let me kiss you, then we'll see what you think." I asked.

"No... We're not allowed to."

"Why not." I asked.

"Cause...the elders are watching me now."

"Why?" She looked down on the floor.

"Because they know I went down there with you, and they know about 'us', and if I keep seeing you, they'll kill you." She said.

"They can't kill me."

"They are very strong, mentally and physically." That's when I went in for the kill. I grabbed Ayame and pulled her into the strongest kiss I can give her. She squirmed a bit then gave in. When I broke it, she smiled.

"They can't hurt us Ayame." I said.

"They can and they will." I kissed her again but shorter. That's when Tooru howled. This time she broke the kiss. I felt weird, I wanted her. I loved her. I wanted her to be my wife, to have my children, to love and care for them. I wanted her to be just like my mom. So I did the unexpected with her. We made love. Hopefully she would bare my children.

When I woke up Ayame was buried under the fur blanket and clinging to my arm. Tooru and Nana was sleeping by the fire. I tried searching for my clothes only to find that they were at the bottom of the bed. So I left them there. Turning over I looked at Ayame who had her hair out. I snaked one hand around her back and fixed her position so that I can be comfortable. I'm hungry...Oh well...Can't complain...That felt good...I wonder what my clan is doing? I wonder what Ayame is dreaming? Food...No rabbit...Yea boar.

"Koga?" Ayame woke up muttering.

"Yea?"

"Hi." She sat up.

"Good morning...I think." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She then made herself comfortable on my chest.

"Y'know we're in big trouble."

"Yep."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Straighten everything out between your clan and mine."

"How?" She asked sitting up.

"Well we find out we hate each other so much then we say sorry."

"Oh wow like that's gonna work." She says laying back down on my chest.

"It'll work, right Tooru?" I asked. Tooru gave me a proud bark.

"So..."

"What?" I asked.

"Why did we...y'know." She began to blush.

"Well I love you, and when people are in love that's what they do?" Nice try Koga, I gave myself a mental note.

"Oh ok." and she took it.

"Koga?"

"Yea."

"I love you." She said it...Yes. I chuckled.

"I love you too." I gave her a kiss on top of her head. She went back to sleep. I watched Tooru and Nana for a while. He licked her face and laid back down. They looked like the wolf version of Ayame and me.

I sat up thinking on what the others are planning to do. Are they going to plan to attack? Or just forget it? How is Etsuo going to lead the tribe...Would it be to victory? Or to defeat? Then how is Mamoru going to lead when his time comes? Did I make the right choice in leaving? Is the tribe going to be safe? Am I going to be safe? Is Ayame going to be safe?

Then I wondered what she meant by the elders are watching. Are they literally watching? Like they outside the cave watching, and watched us do our thing like perverts? Or as they can see what we are doing from where they're at, again like perverts? Or as in the spirits of her ancestors are watching us, again like perverts? Or maybe it was figurative. Well I came, they didn't. I laughed mentally after my little statement.

Would she have children? I hope she does.

"Ayame?" I wanted to see if she was awake. Does she want children? I hope she does.

**Well that's it...and please review for the last chapter like only3 people reviewed. I won't continue unless I hit 43 reviewers. So that means like 4 more reviews please.**

**Bye-bye**


	8. The Final War

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I care no more for this story though. So that's probably why. lol**

**I don't own inuyasha characters**

**Koga POV**

**Chapter 8**

I had already dressed myself and for personal needs watched Ayame dress herself. We both decided to bring ourselves to the white wolf leader-which is her father; had no clue-and show that we're not going to let something as old as time stop us from being together.

"Ready?" I asked her. She was nervous as hell we knew he wasn't going to take it well but it was all we can think of. She brought up that running away from it all would effect us, and if not then one our generations, and she didn't want to have the burden. We were going to stand up and end the war.

"Ready?"

"No." She answered calmly.

"Oh come one, we discussed how we're gonna do this Ayame, I think we have a small chance of getting out of there with the war gone and not a single scratch."

"Yea a small chance my father is already furious and wants to kill all your brown wolves off."

"We maybe little in numbers now but we're not that easy." I made sure to stick up for my blood even if I left them in deception.

"C'mon." I pulled her out of the cave. Then as if on cue, when we left the cave there was a huge explosion, shaking the cave and dropping a few heavy stones.

"What the-" I ran off knowing that it was another battle between the two clans. Ayame followed.

When we got there, there were wolves and demons everywhere, on my right were my wolves and to the left were the white coats.

"Koga!" Ginta was there and pretty happy to see me.

"What are you doing here!" I asked them, pretty much knowing that they were here to kick white wolf ass.

"No the question is what are YOU doing here!" Etsuo asked.

"Did you form an alliance with these demons?" He asked.

"No I haven't but what's it to you, you all kicked me out."

"Ayame, stay away." A white wolf demon grabbed Ayame and pulled her to his side.

"Hey Okito what are you doing let me go!" He held her close. Who the hell was Okito? Okito had similar features to Ayame such as the green eyes and red hair so I figured a relative; more like brother. I looked back at my tribe.

"Go home, let this war be over." I said.

"Koga..." Hakkaku gave me a whine.

"They killed your father Yukio, your brother Katsunori, and our other wolves." Etsuo said with a strong tongue.

"I know and I'm willing to forgive." I said stronger.

"You." Etsuo said. He was going to say something vulgar I felt it but he held his tongue.

"My men attack." Tatsuya the leader of the white clan said. He caught me by surprise. I did everything to keep my tribe from attacking and he does this! When I saw his men attack mine I went crazy. I am ready for battle.

Going after the one who attack Ginta I thrusted him into the air and slammed him down to the ground, kicking another one that went to attack me and biting another one that attacked from the back.

"Koga stop this isn't what we planned!" I hear Ayame's voice, but I guess peace wasn't it for them. Blood everywhere, I kept going. I jumped on one from the neck and twisted his neck with my ankle by spinning around with balance. Then before the body fell I jumped on to the next one and pierced his chest with my hand ripping out his heart. Hearing his screams mixed with the screams of my demons made me furious. I looked around, surveying the scene then jumped on a few more snapping necks, spines, and removing vital organs.

Then I looked back at Ayame, who was with no one, where'd her brother go? I looked around. To bad, I went back into battle. This demon took out a sword and tried to come in with a blow straight to my gut but I side stepped and grabbed his face, forced it to the ground and then took his own weapon and impaled his head. I wanted to stop but every time I told my men to back down, they fought harder. In a way it made me feel proud to fight with them.

Jumping up from the battle scene I took a survey from a bird's eye view. All the wolves looked the same from up here. So I just dived down and took out another white wolf. After getting up from my attack a white wolf attacked me at the neck with a vicious bite, growling between its teeth and my neck in its mouth I tried to shake him off. I slammed down on my back slamming the wolf off my neck and taking a chunk of me off I grabbed my neck in pain. Then kicked the BOY wolf where it hurts. Then stepped on the scull smashing the wolf's head to its demise. Satisfying crack and crumble alerted other wolves after me. Several of them grabbing me by the neck and legs I kicked off and shook but pretty soon they had me pinned. Soon all my wolves and demons backed down and sat back waiting to see if they would let me go. I could feel one of their teeth in my windpipe slowing down my air to my lungs.

Soon everyone backed up and gave Tatsuya room to walk up to me. He was indeed in battle but not a scratch. He gave me a sinister grin.

"I see you're the last blood of your father." He said. Technically wrong, Mamoru is the last blood but I wasn't planning on letting him know that there is still an heir to the throne. I just kept silence and squirmed to free myself.

"I will order my wolves to snap your neck if you keep moving." So I stopped.

"Father, please, let them all go, there was too much death here." Ayame said.

"Ayame is this the boy." He asked.

"What? No!" She tried to cover me. He looked back at me not sure if I was the 'boy' Ayame saved.

"Don't lie." I said. I wasn't going to have her cover me.

"Oh I see, you're the same boy I defeated in the last battle, you seem stronger, maybe it's because your clan is here, or you have support from the opposite side." He said.

"I'm not a BOY one thing...and two it has nothing to do with Ayame, I'm fighting for my tribe." I told him. That's when I felt the pressure on my neck. The white wolves were playing dirty. I heard some of my clan members tensely.

"Father, why can't we just end this war?" Ayame asked.

"We are superior to all Ayame, you will learn just as your brother." He said. Then that's when Okito came out. I was looking for him. He had blood all over him, but from the smell of it, it wasn't his.

"Okito is strong...He defeated the son of Yukio just as I defeated Yukio himself." Tatsuya boasts. That was him! That was the killer! The one that killed my brother! I felt my heart rage up.

"You bastards!" I screamed and grabbed both wolves on my neck and crashed their sculls together ripping skin off my neck or not. Then I attacked the one on my legs. After I jumped after the bastard. He was quick because when I landed on the spot he was gone. I turned around and ran forward thrusting a strong jab to his face. Dead on, but he grinned while my fist was on his face.

"I'll kill you! Wolves don't interfere!" I made sure I made it clear, he was all mine.

We went at it for a while back and forth attacking each other, blow-by-blow, miss-by-miss. Snow was getting every mixed with blood, trees were being knocked down, and mini-demons were fleeing the scene. He took out a sickle and chain and began swinging. I dodge two attacks and was grazed on the cheek by the other. I could hear Ayame's voice telling both of us to stop but if he didn't listen neither would I.

I heard the sound of the chain every time it passed my face and tried to use the momentum on my side by grabbing the chain and pulling him forward but then the bastard folded the chain evenly in the middle and attacked me with the other side. Bastard had a two headed sickle and chain I see he fought dirty and that's how my brother lost, so I was ready to counter. I grabbed the second sickle as it passed me and held it in the hand with the other one.

Then as out of nowhere a sharp feeling hit my neck. He began throwing six-point shurikens. I caught one on my neck and dodge the others. He was fast and hard to see in action so I pulled the chain to me. I then used the chain to twist his arm stuck between the folded chain and propel him towards me blinding him with a kick to the face. How he likes being hit with moves you can't see.

"Like that?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hardly." He grinned though. He grinned a lot, not sure why but I left him grinning, at least he'll die happy. I took one of the sickles and aimed for his head. I missed and he ran off towards the rest of the demons. I went after him until I felt another sharp feeling in my back. Another six-point shuriken, but how the hell was he able to throw on in the back of me if he was running ahead up front. I kept going for him though. I jumped up to get some air and catch him from above but there was a kick to my face. How?

I landed on the ground to retaliate. I came up with a swing to his face, I hit him so many times but he kept his mug grin. That's when I backed up.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. He stopped, that's when it happened. The sharpest pain in my gut. At first I didn't feel it but then the pain was unbearable. When I went to clench my gut I felt my hands burn. When I looked down there was a sword coming out my gut but from whom? Okito was in front of me.

Then I saw a hand snake around my neck and pull my head back. That's when who ever it was pulled the sword out of me and slammed me to the ground. I heard Ayame scream. When I looked up it was Okito. But how? I looked forward to see if he caught me off guard and he didn't. Okito was in front of me.

"B-But how?" I asked spitting blood from my mouth.

"So Koga, have you met my brother...Okita?" I couldn't believe it...It was both of them who was fighting me and I thought it was one.

"You cheater!" I shouted but Okito covered my mouth.

"Hush and die." He mumbled. That's when Ayame pulled him back and he did the unthinkable, he slapped Ayame. When he slapped Ayame I jumped on him. Then Ginta and Hakkaku jumped on Okita. I slapped Okito in the face.

"How do you like it huh?" I asked. Then did it again. He didn't have a smile since his secret was out.

He pushed me off and grabbed my stomach. Ayame tried to pull him off of me until the white wolves started helping him out by getting rid of my wolves. Soon we were in a battle again. During the battle and everyone occupied with each other Ayame clenched my wound and help it tight to stop the bleeding, which I thought was pointless since I was bleeding on both sides.

"Don't worry Ayame, I'll be fine." I said, not sure it I would be fine. My comrades were worse and they lived I think I'll live.

"Shh, don't talk so loud." She said putting her head on my chin. It felt like sound went dead and it was her alone and I in the cave.

"Just hold on Koga you'll be okay." She cried in her breath. I rubbed her head and got up. There was no way a small stab to the gut was going to hold me down. No possible way. I got back up. Even though my gut was hurting and Ayame was pulling me down.

"Hahaha! Do you think you can easily defeat me now? You're practically as dead as a rat in an owl's mouth. With these injuries I will not go easy." Okito said. Okita grinned and agreed. He easily got rid of Ginta and Hakkaku like they we're flies on a horse's tail.

"I'm not done yet." I growled out.

"Are you sure? Let me tell you what, I'll let you live only IF you let your clan surrender to ours and belong to my father, and soon my brother and I."

"On my death bed." I said. Then I heard enough of their cocky talk. I lunged out at them with a fist full of fury. I missed and got hit with an upper cut to my face. My comrades attacked after I fell. I retaliated and attacked Okita. Then several white wolves went into battle as well. Ayame was hollering at her wolves to stand back but they didn't listen. I gave Okita a kick to the face. Sending him flying to a near-by tree.

"Feh that doesn't bother me." He got up quick and slashed my face with a haunting blow, right across my right eyebrow, down to my nose, and across my cheek. I hit the snow and ice hard, and the snow was burning my skin and wounds.

"Damn." I coughed.

**Well that's it...review. There might just be one chapter left…Or two…Depends how I feel. I want to end this story already.**

**Bye-bye**


	9. The Battle we soon won't forget

**A/N: lol IM SO LAZY . ;; I'm gonna try to make it long...If i can. Im not sure if I named Koga's father. But let's all pretend these are the names. I hope you guys know that this is an A.U. And if u haven't noticed i changed my name to Bounty HunterXS Rose. plz don't look for that beginning of time name. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...But I do own thethree movies and the third movie soundtrack. **

**Koga POV **

**Chapter 9 **

Okita's haunting laugh echoes my ears hard and loud. It was like that fly that doesn't stop swarming by you. You swing at it and again and again and it never stops...but then all of a sudden you loose position of the fly; can't find it for a while...Then it comes back again to haunt you. I really did try to stop him. I guess I was a weak leader, but I think my clan is stronger than that. We are strong. So I have complete faith in them.

"Koga...Please wake up!" Ginta called out to me. I hear him, and I did want to answer but how does two twins become so strong and fast. It's like they have a source of power, but what source. I laid there contemplating on my next move. Feeling the pain of my wounds weren't helping, but if I was going to meditate I had to just let everything go and think for a while.

"Koga...Please...Wake up!" Now I felt him shaking me. I wish he'd stop. I'm not dead. I'm fine but I have to think now. Two twins that seem stronger then normal isn't normal.

"Oh Koga." I felt Ayame rap her arms around me...Then I felt as if the snow was out of my face. I knew they picked me up to lean on one of them but not sure who. With the smell I'd guess Ayame; I also felt as if everyone's eyes were on me. I'm not dead. Now what I have to think of is this way out and to get rid of these pests.

"Koga...Is he dead?" Hakkaku asked. No I am not dead!

"I don't know." Ayame said. I felt drops on me. I wasn't sure if it was snowing or Ayame crying but it was quite warm. Power.

"He's dead. Now you will die." Okito said. Okita's demonic laugh followed his brother's little threat. Maybe if I separate them? Or get them to be pit against each other it'll do the trick?

"Okita! Okito! It doesn't have to be like this!" Ayame yelled in tears. Well I guess that was her tears.

"You are a white coat Ayame...And our little sister. You will follow us!" They said in unison.

"This is wrong! We don't even know why we are fighting!" Which was true, if I actually sat down to think of what this war was about. I wouldn't know the answer. I know it began a few centuries ago, but that's all my father told me. Katsunori didn't know either. It was just pure, blindness.

"This war..." Yukio said.

"This war started about 300 years ago child, it was because of that dreaded wolf!" It caught everyone off guard. I felt a couple of eyes widen and gasps we're everywhere. So was it my clan's fault that this is happening? What did my ancestors do?

"We once lived all together, peaceful in a large area where the climate was various, rain, wind, snow, ice, heat, shine, and light. That dreaded wolf's blood line is what caused us to this cold iced isolation." Yukio continues.

_A young female wolf demon sat down in the back of the cave slowly rubbing her belly. She was pregnant with her first child. Her name was Sayama. She was the mother of Katsunori and future birth of Koga. She took watch of the cave which at the moment was filled to max with women and children of all coats. This was the full wolf demon clan before it split up with anger. They took up acres of land across Japan's most fertile plains. Many of the men were standing guard of all points of the territory and others were busy looking for a hunt. _

_The leader of the tribe was Yukio. The clan was a mixture of white, brown, and mixed wolves. He was the most powerful of all and chosen by their fellow wolves. Yukio adored his power. Even though he was the leader and took it very seriously he couldn't wait for his child to be born. He waited day and night for his blood to continue the line of royalty. Okita and Okito's mother was a white wolf named Uzuki. Uzuki was pregnant about the time that Sayama was pregnant. They were both hoping that their children would play together, but fait has it to be this way._

_"Sayama!" Uzuki walked from her throne and sat next to her friend. _

_"Ah Uzuki, How's you little one?" She said softly. Sayama never had a rough voice. She was always soft and subtle; a typical house-wife. She was loyal to her husband and loved him dearly. _

_"Sayama...Who do you think will give first?" She asked._

_"Well, I don't know. We were both fertilized about the same time. Maybe they can act like brothers if possible."_

_"Ay yes, well I want you to give first."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...It's painful...And if I see that you can get through it-since you're so soft- then I'd be able to as well." She said sitting with her legs crossed. They both started laughing._

_"Well I think that Naoya will give in first." She said giggling. Naoya was Katsunori and Koga's father. He was the second strongest wolf demon, and quite a sarcastic demon. He used words to strengthen demons instead of battling. It's all in the mind he would say._

_"Naoya? But why would he feel it?"_

_"Because Uzuki, he's more nervous then I am." They both break out laughing, and then calmed down with a sigh._

_"Well Yukio would probably train the poor child." Uzuki gave a long sigh for that one. Sayama giggles._

_"I believe that he is cocky...But loving to his family."_

_"Yes he is, he's a good man, deep inside." Uzuki rubbed her belly softly and felt soft kicks from the baby._

_"It's rather out of the blue but...Your belly is larger then mine."_

_"Yes I noticed...And heavier ugh." They laugh again._

_"Do you think it is possible that you could be having a set?" Sayama asked._

_"Hmm...I never thought of that, maybe." Uzuki shrugged it off though. It is possible to have a set but she didn't think of it much._

_Naoya and Yukio walks into the cave with two large boars slung across their shoulders._

_"Dinner." Naoya shouted. All the female demon and children popped their noses in the air and gave a big howl for food. Sayama smiled. Even though everyone had to go and get the food. Naoya and Yukio brought the food to their expecting wives._

_"Thank you dear." Sayama thanks politely. Naoya sat down next to her with the leg of the large boar while she ate a small portion of the breast meat. Uzuki had a large portion while Yukio ate a smaller portion. Uzuki was pretty big of an eater and rougher then any female wolf demon you can find. So that's why she's been able to keep up with her husband._

_"So Naoya...I was thinking." Yukio starts what seems to become a long conversation._

_"Yes?"_

_"Our territory can grow immensely."_

_"Yes?_

_"I was thinking of expanding our land."_

_"Our land is great enough leader. We do not need anymore land."_

_"We are wolf demons...The most powerful in the land...This whole land is rightfully ours and with the power of these I believe it will help." He then opens his hands to two pink fragments._

_"What are those?" Naoya asked. Sayama watched and had a small qualm about Yukio._

_"These are jewel fragments, from a sacred jewel with immense power." Yukio closed his fist again hiding them in._

_"We should not take the land from other demons." Uzuki said._

_"This is our destiny...I need all the wolves to help with this."_

_"This feels wrong Yukio." Sayama said. _

_"I feel if we take north of that mountain, we can take it." Yukio said._

_"But we don't know who inhabits that land." Naoya said._

_"That doesn't matter. We'll use force we are powerful, and with these it's easy." Yukio made sure to show the fragments of the jewel._

_"Yukio I feel this is bad." Sayama said._

_"You do not know much woman, hush I am the leader. Naoya, you are the main commander of our warriors I want you to gather them we'll head off north in the morning."_

_"In the morning! But how?" Naoya was shocked at the fact that he was making such agreements. Naoya slammed his fists to the rock solid ground of the cave they were occupying. Yukio got up and dusted his backside off._

_"No buts...Now." Yukio was determined to get new power. Naoya growled at Yukio and gave him a long stare. Sayama held down Naoya and tried to calm him down._

_"Uzuki lets go." Uzuki followed her husband in disbelief._

_"I don't believe him." Naoya took a deep breath._

_"Everything will be okay dear. Give it some time; he'll come to the conclusion that he's being wrong." Sayama strokes Naoya's back for a hope of giving relief. She gives her husband a hug._

_"Finish your dinner dear, I need to cool off." Naoya got up and left, leaving Sayama alone._

_"Please hurry."_

_The next day all the men were hurdled up together ready to go towards the mountains. There were thousands of wolves and wolf demons standing before Yukio._

_"Men, it is time to spread our wrath on what is ours!" Yukio began his speech, "We will grow in size, and in power. We will become superior, and other demons will be inferior!" Most of the wolves cheered and many stood quiet knowing the wrong in this step._

_"This won't work." Naoya muttered to himself. Soon the wolves began making their way towards the mountain._

_About an hour up into the mountain loud screeches can be heard._

_"W-What was that!" One of the wolf demons asked._

_"Dunno..." The second on kept moving, soon after many screeches can be heard._

_"S-Sounds like birds." Another one said._

_"Yukio, I think we're walking into another demon's territory." Naoya said._

_"I don't care...We will push them off."_

_"That is wrong. This is there land." Naoya stepped in front of Yukio. Yukio pushed Naoya down the steep side. Many gasps came out of the men; whispers were heard all over._

_"Men...We will fight them off! We are wolves not dogs!" Yukio kept heading up the cliff with a growling Naoya and army following behind him. Just then a large bird with a small body on its head swooped down and took several demons with one swoop. _

_"AAAARGGH!" The wolf demon cried._

_"Oh no!" Naoya cried. _

_"Men attack!" Yukio commanded. The wolf demons growled and attacked the bird like ants over a dead bug. Soon hundreds of large birds took the sky; swooping down and taking out dozens of demons with one swoop. Naoya jumped and knocked some birds out of the sky. Demons followed and grounded the birds. Yukio kicked one of the bird beast in its teeth, shattering it. The bird gave a loud cry; causing the wolves to flinch and cover their ears, using that the birds came and ripped another set of wolves off the ground and took them up the mountain. _

_"Yukio! We're loosing our men!" Naoya attacked Yukio. Yukio growled and bit into Naoya's neck draining off some life. He ripped off the skin and pushed him off. Naoya rolled down several feet on the mountain._

_"I...Am the leader! Don't you ever dare try to oppose me again!" Yukio then took the shards he had and shoved them deep into his neck. _

_"MUHAHA! I can feel the power growing!" Yukio yelled happily. _

_"W-We have no choice now." One wolf gulped. Naoya listened holding his neck._

_"Damn him." He mumbled. Naoya slowly passed out._

_Yukio charged the men up the mountain to the birds, soon after there was a large bloody battle between birds and wolves. _

_For years that war went on until hundreds of wolves were killed..._

_Naoya sat inside the cave of the wolf demon's territory. He sat quietly looking at the amount of wolves and demons left._

_"One-hundred-twenty, one-twenty-one, one-twenty-two, one hundred and twenty-two is left. Out of four thousand wolves," Naoya huffed. Even though the bird's population decreased immensely; so did the wolves._

_"That bastard is killing us all off for his power." He said, as if an answer to what he said; a huge fist swung and knocked down Naoya to the corner of the cave._

_"Do you think I could care!" Yukio said._

_"So I guess the saying walls have ears is true?" Naoya said rubbing his cheek getting back up, "We need to end this war."_

_"We need their land! This is our destiny! Don't you have pride being a wolf!" _

_"Yes...I do. This is wrong." Naoya said. Sayama walked in with a toddler holding her hand. She watched as her husband is scolded for a sharp tongue. Uzuki watched holding both her sons' hands._

_"I am the leader! You are not!" Yukio shouted making sure that all the wolves heard. He gave Naoya a good kick to the gut. Naoya coughed and held in his own anger while gripping his stomach._

_"You leave my father alone." The young child attacked Yukio and grabbed on to his neck with his teeth._

_"You pest! Just like your dreaded father and mother!" He ripped the child off and threw him at his father. Naoya caught him easy without hurting him. The child stuck his tongue out at Yukio._

_"Katsunori...Stop." Naoya said. Katsunori stopped. Sayama hoped that Yukio wouldn't hurt her child._

_"Like father like son." Yukio walked over to the other end of the cave. Uzuki's children stuck their tongue out at Katsunori. _

_"Stop that." Uzuki slaps their hands. Sayama walked over to her husband and child._

_"Mother...Why are we in battle?" Katsunori asked._

_"We can't speak of it." Sayama replied._

_"That's right." Yukio said. Sayama gave a greeving look. She helped her husband up and gave her child a small kiss on his forehead._

_"Come quick! The Birds of Paradise attacks again!" A wolf ran in hysterical._

_"Oh no!" Sayama jumped and grabbed her son. Naoya ran outside preparing for battle. Yukio walked outside caring less. _

_"Damn those buzzards!" Naoya jumped in the battle between a wolf and a bird. Soon another battle had begun in their own territory._

_"We should have not walked amongst their territory." Sayama said gripping her child in her chest._

_"Yes..." Uzuki replied. All the women and children were in the cave._

_"What are we to do?" Whined one of the mothers, "I do not want my child to grow up knowing only battle."_

_"Yes neither do I!" Another agreed. Soon after they were all ganging up on Uzuki since she was the wife of Yukio._

_"It's not my fault." Uzuki said defensively._

_"It is! You are the wife of that dreadful man!" _

_"Calm down." Sayama said, "This is battling, even though there is no blood shed, you child will grow up with this!"_

_"She is right." Another female said. Soon the others calmed down and sat down._

_Within hours all the birds were dead. Totally extinct, and there were only about80 wolves left. It was dark and rainy. Blood was spread everywhere. Lives were tormented till death, and now they can rest in peace. Naoya laid there drenched in his and The Birds of Paradise's blood. His body was mangled and torn. Yukio sat leaning on a torn tree laughing._

_"They couldn't kill me!" Yukio said. Naoya listened in. "With these shards, they couldn't kill me."_

_"Argh...How can you say that? Our men are dead. Very few survived, and might not live till tomorrow, females without husbands, and children without fathers." Naoya managed to cough out._

_"Feh, they were weak." _

_"You truly are evil." Naoya slowly forced himself up. He made his way to the cave limping on both legs._

_"Naoya!" Sayama jumped up and ran to her mangled husband. He fell into her arms._

_"Oh dear...It's gonna be okay, you'll be fine." She cried into his shoulder. Katsunori only watched as his mother shed tears, and his father limping, and bleeding till dry._

_"F-Father." Katsunori walked over and touched his hair-which was drenched in blood. His father was out cold._

_"Mother...Is Father?"_

_"He's fine...He's sleeping now." He can see the slow movement of breathing in his father's body so he gave a sign of relief._

_Yukio walked in with slashes all over his body._

_"Father you're alive?" Okito and Okita said in unison._

_"Yes, and I found this in one of those dreaded birds." He shows the jewel shard and jams it in his son's neck._

_"Oww!" The child yelped._

_"Hush." Yukio demanded. Yukio then ripped out one of the jewel shards from his neck and jammed it into his second son's neck. He yelped softly._

_"You two will be the strongest." Yukio said. Now his children were tainted by the shards. Uzuki watched in horror how her children will be like their father._

_"Y-You..." Naoya growled in his wife's neck, "You even tainted your children!" Naoya got up limping._

_"I want you out of this clan! You are no longer the leader!" Naoya growled out._

_"What! You can't remove me!" Yukio shouted._

_"Yes we can." Several wolves growled and stood up. About seventy wolves went against Yukio._

_"So you all think that I was wrong! You needed the battles now you are all stronger!"_

_"We are almost extinct!" Another wolf growled._

_"We needed this fight!" One agreed with Yukio._

_"Yukio! You are no longer the leader! You endangered our survival! I want you and all your coats out!" Naoya ordered. Yukio attacked Naoya and pinned in to the ground bitting into his neck trying to snap it. All the brown and mixed coats attacked Yukio and ripped him off Naoya pinning him onto the cave wall._

_"You all will regret this." Yukio growled._

_"Leave...Take your wife, your children, and all your white coats you are no longer a part of this clan." Naoya said. Uzuki started to cry. Her children were silent though. All that were left of the white coats gathered together._

_"Leave! You wanted that mountain! Go there! Now!" Naoya screamed at them. None of them knew that higher the mountain the colder._

_"Fine...But I will be back." Yukio said. He made his way out of the cave with a few followers and his wife and children._

_"We'll be waiting." Naoya said. Finally he was gone. Naoya fell to the floor weak and deprived of sleep._

"So you see...All this time I was supposed to be all of your leaders! You didn't remember because you either were children or not even born! I am the true wolf demon!" Yukio said. So I get it. It all makes sense now.

"So you think that just because of the past...That you can control my clan?" I said slowly shifting in Ayame's arms.

"Koga!" They all said in unison.

"I'll kill you, then take your wolves...And bring our clans back together." I said getting back up. Suddenly I felt as if I had so much more energy. Okito and Okita got ready for battle.

"Come and get me!" Now that I knew their weakness I have them totally under my feet. They both came after me at the same time. How was I going to make my plan work was beyond me but here goes everything? They came swinging and kicked. I blocked most but did get hit. I guess I wasn't that much healed. I jumped backwards above the trees and kept moving like that, they of course followed me. One attacked knocking me though the tree. I saw a couple of my wolf demons attack them but then his attacked mine. I fell on my back hitting several branches on my way down.

"Ugh!" I flipped back to retaliate but was kicked smack dead in the chin knocking me back into the tree I fell from.

"So you think you can win! We are the rightful owner of your clan Koga!" Okita said. Okito laughed hard. I got so upset I lunged my hand towards him. I felt an awkward moment of silence. This weird feeling came over my hand and something dribbling down tickled my upper arm to my shoulder. I opened my eyes and realized that my hand went right through his neck. It was quiet and for the first time, I felt relieved for once. I felt like I was a man, and not a woman. I felt like my mother didn't need to help me, nor did my brother, or Ayame. I felt like for the first time that my father would have been proud. I felt like ending everything. I now have the jewel shard from Okita; Okito and Yukio was left and for some reason it felt like a breeze. I didn't feel cold anymore, nor disowned. I felt like my clan would have been happy, and proud of me. I got him dead in his shard, now it was mine.

"W-What!" Okito was surprised. I ripped my hand out of his neck and Okita's limp body fell back on his brother's live one.

"Ok-kita...Koga you will die!" He threw Okita's body over and attacked me fast. I jumped in the air dodging his attacks. Air born, I jammed the shard into my right leg; then landing on a nearby tree for balance. Okito came lunging fast at me. For one shard it sure made me fast. I was able to jump from tree to tree so fast that it caught Okito off guard.

"Now you die!" I shouted jumping over Okito blinding fast and jamming my arm in the back of his neck; making it rip out the other side.

"AARGH!" Okito gave his last cry. I took the shard out quickly and his body fell down through the tree with a sickening crack.

"Hmph...It was these shards that made you so strong. Just then white coats jumped at me with fury that their future leaders were down and out for good. I flipped them over using their own momentum and quickly inserted the next shard into my left leg. I then kicked up a small snow tornado with my legs and blew them off. He ran back to the main site. I jumped out from the tree and heard Ayame's relief call.

"Koga!" She ran to me hugging me tight. My hands were all bloody and I didn't want to touch her with her brother's blood all over my hands.

"Ayame..." It was all I could say. I felt like the battle was over. Both clans were watching us. I felt all their hot burning stares at me. I felt like it was burning holes in my skin.

"Thank the heavens you're alive!" She hugged me once again. I wanted to hug her so bad. I wanted to pick her up and smother her with kisses but I couldn't. Tears were coming out her eyes like the waterfall down in my home.

"It's not over yet." I said looking at Yukio with the coldest stare I can ever give. She nodded and stood back with my tribe. They all guarded her like if she was one of us. I guess she is now.

"I will kill you for sure and all these wolves will be mine." I said, "I have both jewel shards now, all I need is yours."

"You'll never have mine." Yukio lunged out at me; and missed.

"What!"

"Over...Here." I was behind him.

"Damn you." He swung a fist and missed by an inch...Right into a tree.

"I'm faster then you." I boasted. He swung again.

"And stronger." I said. He kicked, I blocked it. Pretty simple.

"And smarter." I kneed him in the stomach. He fell forward and I elbowed the back of his neck. He fell down then tried to trip me. I jumped onto the tree and laughed my hardest laugh. He was truly upset that I surpassed him. These jewel shards _are_ really useful.

"So...Is that all you got?" I rhetorically asked. He growled and lunged at me again. I took a great leap into the air and jumped into the next tree. He followed with a tree falling with his every step. Soon after there were no more trees to jump on in that area and I leaped onto the ground. I heard all my wolves cheer me on because I had Yukio pulling his hair out. Yukio swung his fists at me. I dodged every one of them. I punched him right on his cheek and he fell back a few feet. He lunged at me again, but this time making a turn I caught off guard. He ripped my sword off my belt and jumped away from me to get some ground.

"So you think you can beat me with my sword?" I asked.

"No...I'm not going to kill you with this flimsy sword, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Really, I think in order to kill me with your hands...You have to at least touch me." I replied. He growled then laughed. He lunged at me again but with sword tactics instead, I had to give it to him, he was pretty good at swordsmanship. I think I can beat him pretty easy, this guy has no idea who he's up against, and with these jewel shards in my leg...I'm unbeatable.

He swung again and again, not much improvement though. I jumped and pushed off a tree to lung towards this "brute". He stuck the sword out to puncture me. Not to good, He's moving too slow. I tilted to the side and grabbed his equipped hand and span him into a tree.

"Argh." he groaned, and then jumped back up. He came at me again and thrusted his sword towards me, weird thing was that he was using only one hand. What was he planning? I tilted my head and let the sword pass my head. Just then Yukio grabbed me by my foot. I didn't expect this. A small grin came up on his face. He slammed me to the ground and jammed the sword in my leg. The pain was excruciating, but I held it in. I swung my other foot but he caught it and held it down. He started twisting the sword as if he was carving the shard out my leg. I kicked again and was able to knock him off me, but he got the shard. My leg was bleeding pretty bad, but nothing I couldn't handle, and we battled it off...Until the end...

I watched him as he squirmed slowly on the ground,

"It's over, you lose..." I said slowly panting. He looked up at me,

"I lose? No hehehe...Quite, the opposite." He smiled which made me wonder what was he planning? He got up and took a deep breath, I stood ready.

"All that...Battling...Today shook up the snow up top pretty badly brown coat...Have you ever felt snow trample you down like hundreds of large demons? No...Well here is your one and only CHANCE!" Yukio jammed the jewel shard he stole from me into his arm, and jammed his in deep into the snow, possibly into the ground and beyond. With the unlimited power of the tiny jewel shard Yukio was able to conjure up a massive avalanche!

"Men, MOVE OUT!" I shouted and waved, all the wolves and demons ran downhill, not just my pack, but the white wolves as well. It seems that what Yukio was doing was planning on taking them all out; me...And him. I grab Ayame's hand and began making it down the mountain side. My leg was pretty busted, I underestimated how he removed the shard, so running wasn't the best option but the only option.

To my surprise, sliding tons of snow is very fast and a small doubt of making it without getting pulverized popped in my frantic head. I felt Ayame's hand slip off mine and she tripped on something and tumbled down knocking me over and down, many of mine and the white coats where also having a hard time to escape this fatal ending after this huge battle, which made me wish that this battle had never happened. I grabbed Ayame and lifted her up, but the snow caught up fast and devoured us...

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long, i tried to make it up ireally did lol...Well review, the next chapter up soon, **

**Bye-Bye lol**


End file.
